Даллас/Цитаты
Надевание маски * "Time to break a little bad" ("Пора пуститься во все тяжкие") * "Put your game face on, buddies" ("Пора сыграть в одну игру, ребята.") * "Going to work" ("За работу.") * "Alright, Let's roll" ("Хорошо. Начнем.") * "Let's make that money." ("Пора делать деньги.") * "Good luck, guys." ("Удачи, ребята.") Обращение к напарникам *''", 'come with me!" ("<имя грабителя>, пойдем со мной!") *''", follow me quickly!"("<имя грабителя>, быстро за мной!")'' *''", come on! come on!" ("<им грабителя>, давай! Давай же!")'' *''", follow me" ("<имя грабителя, за мной!")'' *''", come along, now." ("<имя грабителя>, идем вместе, сейчас же.")'' *''", tag along." ("<имя грабителя>, вместе.")'' Особые противники Бульдозер' *"Oh shit, Bulldozer!" ("Блять, Бульдозер!")'' *''"It's a fucking Bulldozer!" ("Это ебаный Бульдозер!")'' *''"Watch out, Bulldozer!" ("Смотрите в оба, Бульдозер!")'' 'Убийство бульдозера' *''"Bulldozer taken care of!" ("Позаботился о Бульдозере!")'' *''"Bulldozer's history" ("Бульдозер теперь только история.")'' *"Bulldozer down!" ("Бульдозер мертв") 'Тазер' *"Taserrr!" ("Тазерррр!") *''"It's a fucking Taser !" ("Ебаный Тазер!")'' 'Убийство тазера' *''"Taser's down!" ("Тазер убит!")'' *''"Taser taken care of!" ("Позаботился о Тазере!")'' 'Щит' *''"Shield!" ("Щит!")'' *''"Oh shit — Shield!" ("Вот дерьмо, Щит!")'' *''"It's a fucking Shield!" ("Сраный щит!")'' 'Убийство щита' * "Shield eliminated!" ("Щит устранен!") 'Клокер' *''"Cloaker, son of a bitch!" ("Клокер, сукин сын!")'' *''"Cloaker!" ("Клокер!")'' *''"Oh shit! Cloaker!" ("Вот черт, клокер!")'' *''"Fucking Cloaker!" ("Ебаный клокер!")'' 'Убийство Клокера' *''"Cloaker is down!" ("Клокер мертв!")'' *"Cloaker taken care of!" ("Позаботился о Клокере!") Снайпер *''"Snipers! " ("Снайперы!")'' Убийство снайпера *''"Sniper's pushing up daisies!" ("Снайпер теперь кормит червей!")'' *''"One less Sniper in the world!" ("На одного снайпера меньше!")'' *''"Sniper dead!" ("Снайпер мертв!")'' *''"Took care of the sniper! ("Позаботился о снайпере!")'' 'Турель SWAT' *''"Oh shit!" ("Вот дерьмо!")'' *''"Look out!" ("Осторожней!")'' *''"Watch out!" ("Глядите в оба!")'' *''"Fuck!" ("Блять!")'' *''"Oh no! Turret!" ("О, нет! Турель!")'' *''"Turret! Watch out!" ("Турель! Осторожней!")'' *''"SWAT Turret!" ("Турель SWAT!")'' *''"They brought in a turret!" ("Они привели сюда турель!")'' *''"They've got a turret!" ("У них есть турель+")'' *''"Ah, turret!" ("Турель!")'' *''"Turret! Stay clear!" ("Турель! Разойдитесь!")'' 'Капитан Уинтерс' *''"Oh shit! A captain!" ("Вот черт! Капитан!")'' *''"Watch out! Captain!" ("Глядите! Капитан!")'' Медик * "Cops got a medic!" ("У копов есть медик!") * "Police medic in the house!" ("Медик полиции в здании!") Убийство медика * "Got the medic" ("Убил медика") Починка дрели * "Keep drilling you piece of shit! ("Сверли же, кусок дерьма!")" * "This drill is fucking worthless! ("Эта дрель бесполезна нахуй!")" Доминирование... ...охранников и служителей закона *''"Drop your piece!" ("Брось это!")'' *''"Stick them up!" ("Подними их вверх")'' *''"Drop it" ("Брось это")'' *''"Hands up, motherfucker!" ("Руки вверх, ублюдок!")'' *''"Put your hands up!" ("Поднял руки вверх!")'' *''"Hands UP!" ("Руки вверх!")'' *"Put 'em up!" ("Подними их вверх!") *''"Reach for the skies!" ("Дотянись до неба!")'' *''No sudden movements!'' ("Не делай резких движений!") *''"On your knees!" ("На колени!")'' *''"Get on your knees and fuck it!" ("На колени и забудь про все!")'' *''"Cuff yourself." ("Закуй себя.")'' *''"Put your cuffs on." ("Надень наручники.")'' *"Now put your cuffs on, bitch!" ("А теперь надел наручники, сука.") '...гражданских' *''"Don't move!" ("Не двигаться!")'' *''"Everybody down!" ("Все на пол!")'' *''"Stay down, everybody." ("Лежать всем!")'' *''"Nobody move!" ("Никому не двигаться!")'' *''"Get down!" ("Легли живо!")'' *''"Everybody, on the ground!" ("Все, на пол!")'' *''"And stay there!" ("И оставайтесь в таком положении!")'' Завершение ограбления * "Yes! Tightest. Crew. EVER!" ("Да! Крепчайшая. Команда. Из ВСЕХ!") * "I almost can't believe we did it!" ("Я уже практически разочаровался, что мы сделаем это!") * "Yes! We pulled it off! Fantastic!" ("Да! Мы сделали это! Фантастика!") * "Haha! We are in the clear!" ("Хаха! Мы сделали это!") * "Fantastic! Just fantastic!" ("Идеально! Просто идеально!") Ответы на пейджер *''"Can't say anything is happening to be honest." ("По правде говоря, не могу сказать, что здесь что-то происходит.")'' *''"Uhh...Hey buddy, everything is just fine!" ("Эм... Эй, друже, все в порядке!")'' *''"Hey buddy, everything is in order over here." ("Приятель, тут все под контролем.")'' *''"Everything is good except the parts that's aren't." ("Все хорошо кроме того, что не должно быть.")'' *''"Everything just as you left it *whispers* only better." ("Все именно так, как оно было до нас *шепотом* и даже лучше.")'' *''"Um...Na...Na...I don't...I don't...Bllrrrghhh"'' *''"I did see a cockroach, but that's it, over." ("Я видел таракана, и все, прием.")'' *"No problem....except....I've got a nasty cold *sneezes*" ("Никаких проблем... кроме... разве что того, что я простудился *чихает*) *''"Everything is perfect, real sweet." ("Все превосходно, по-настоящему мирно.")'' *''"Just swatted a fly sitting on the radio." ("Просто согнал муху с радио.")'' *''"No any issues, except that I got a hiccup, hic." ("Никаких проблем, кроме разве что, моей икоты. *ик*")'' *''"I think it's the radio, it's gotta be a short," ("Я думаю что это из-за радио, должно быть забарахлило.")'' *''"Nothing to report, over." ("Мне нечего докладывать, прием.")'' *''"Can't say much is happening here to be honest." ("Не могу сказать, что здесь вообще что-то происходит.")'' *'Can't say much is going on.'' ("Не могу сказать, что здесь много чего происходит.")'' *''"I don't think I saw anything, if that's okay." ("Не думаю, что я что-либо видел, если это нормально.")'' *''"I gotta say, I don't like these radios, they're just no goddamn good." ("Я должен был сказать это. Мне не нравятся эти радио, они просто недостаточно хороши.")'' *''"Oh yeah, we're perfectly perfect over here." ("О, да, у нас все абсолютно идеально здесь.")'' *''"Uhh ... I thought I saw a ghost, but I'm getting tired, don't listen to me." ("Ох... Я думал что видел призрака, но кажись я просто устал, не слушайте мои бредни.")'' *''Umm ... Ahh ... I think I may have gotten some water on the radio when I was in the bathroom." ("Эм... А... Я думаю что это просто вода попала на радио пока я находился в ванной комнате.")'' *''"Honestly, I think this place is haunted or something." ("Честно говоря, мне кажется, что это место проклято.")'' *''"No problems whatsoever, over." ("Никаких каких-либо проблем, прием.")'' *'Nothing to report I'd say, not much at all happening down here.'' ("Мне нечего докладывать, здесь не происходит совсем ничего.")'' *''"Umm ... I think I got the radio wet when I was washing my hands." ("Эм... Я думаю, что это вода на радио попала пока я руки мыл.")'' *''"I don't know what you heard, everything's cool over here." ("Не знаю что вы там услышали, у нас здесь все путем.")'' *''"That power station nearby is messing up my radio, that's my only accounting." ("Электростанция неподалеку как-то влияет на мое радио, но это просто предположение.")'' *''"Nah, situation over here is in order if you want to know." ("Неа, а ситуация тут под полным контролем, если вам хотелось этого знать.")'' *''"I mean, I-I hate electronics, these radios are finicky little buggers.'' ("Я имею в виду, что ненавижу электронику, эти радио постоянно барахлят.")'' *''"Everything's peachy, over." ("Все чики-пики, прием.")'' *'I mean I didn't see anything.'' ("Я хотел сказать, что ничего не видел.")'' *''"I think maybe I'm standing on a magnet, that might be the problem." ("Мне кажется, что я стою над магнитом, может быть это стало причиной проблемы.")'' *''"I think the fillings in my teeth are interfering with the radio signals." ("Неужели боль в зубах может как-то воздействовать на сигналы радио.")'' *''"No real issues, except I slammed my toe into a chair." ("Ничего серьезного, просто ударился ногой об стул.")'' *''"Things are cool, over." ("Все чисто, прием.")'' *'Everything is A-OK, over.'' ("Все в порядке, прием.")'' *'Everything is exactly like you described, only with feeling.'' ("Все в том состоянии, каким оно было описано вами.")'' *'Heh, it's hard to say... Uhm.. Uuh.. I'm- I'm not sure.. Uh.. Everything is in order over here though, over.'' ("Хех, это трудно описать. Кхм... Ух... Я- Я не уверен... Ох... Но здесь все в порядке, прием.")'' *''"Not much going on over here ma'am... Sorry, sir. ("Здесь происходит мало чего, мэм... извиняюсь, сэр.")"'' *'Nothing going on over here." ("Здесь ничего не произошло.) *'Nothing really to speak of, all is well buddy. ("Не о чем докладывать, на самом деле, все в порядке, приятель.")' *'Nope, got nothing to report at all. ("Нет, докладывать мне совсем нечего.")' *'Oh yeah, we're perfectly perfect on over here. ("О, да, у нас все абсолютно идеально тут.")' *'Uh... All good, sometimes I just see things. No- Not to alarm you!" ("Эм... Все хорошо, иногда просто вижу что-то. Не.. не хотел беспокоить вас!)'' Метательное *"Grenade!" ("Граната!")'' *''"Fire in the hole!" ("Сейчас рванет!")'' *''"Time to shake the ground!" ("Пора встряхнуть землю!")'' *''"Eat this, asswipes!" ("Жрите, уроды!")'' *''"Fucking fire in the asshole!" ("Сейчас рванет нахуй!")'' *''"Sit on this, Cinderella!" ("Сядь-ка на это, Золушка!")'' *''"Shove this grenade up your ass!" ("Засунь эту гранату себе в жопу!")'' *''"Duck and cover, campers!" ("Пригнитесь и прикройтесь, кемперы!")'' *''"Incoming!" ("Пошла!")'' *''"Grenade away!" ("Граната пошла!")'' *''"Duck!" ("Пригнитесь!")'' *''"Hit the ground!" ("На пол!")'' Снаряжение *"Ammo bag, right here!" ("Здесь сумка с патронами!") *''"I've placed an ammo bag over here!" ("Я оставляю здесь сумку с патронами!")'' *''"I've got medic pack over here!" ("Я оставил здесь медицинскую сумку!")'' *''"Medical bag, Patch yourselves up!" ("Медицинская сумка, подлечитесь!")'' *''"First Aid kit, here!" ("Набор первой помощи, здесь!")'' *''"First Aid kit, get your bandage here!" ("Набор первой помощи, перевяжите раны!")'' Здоровье и истекание кровью При низком здоровье До/после штурма * "I don't feel too good, anybody got a medic bag to offer?" ("Я не слишком важно себя чувствую, ни у кого не найдется медицинской сумки?") * "They got me good, I sure could use a medic bag. Anybody got one?" ("Они попали в меня, мне стоит использовать медицинскую сумку. У кого-нибудь есть хоть одна?") * "Aah! I'm not feeling too well , anybody got a medic bag to share?" ("Арх! Я нехорошо себя чувствую, кто-нибудь может поделиться медицинской сумкой?") * "I don't feel too good, anybody got a medic bag?" ("Я неважно себя чувствую, у кого-нибудь есть медицинская сумка?") * "Aah! I'm not feeling too well, anyone of you wanna share a medic bag?" ("Арх! Я чувствую себя не слишком хорошо, кто-нибудь может поделиться медицинской сумкой?") * "They got me! Anybody got a medic bag to share?" ("Они попали в меня! Кто поделиться медицинской сумкой?") * "They got me good! Anybody got a medic bag?" * "They got me! Anyone of you wanna share a medic bag?" * "Argh! I'm hurt bad! Anyone got a medic bag to share?" Во время штурма * "I'm hurt!" ("Я ранен!"), "AAHHH! ("Аааааа!")" or "ARGH! I'm dying! ("АРХ! Я умираю!")" ''сопровождается одной из следующих фраз::'' ** "I need a medic bag!" ("Мне нужна медицинская сумка!") ** "Medic bag, anyone?!" ("Медицинскую сумку, кто-нибудь?!") ** "Somebody drop a medic bag!" ("Оставьте кто-нибудь медицинскую сумку!") ** "Anybody got a medic bag?" ("У кого-нибудь есть медицинская сумка?") ** "Can someone share me a medic bag?" ("Кто может поделиться медицинской сумкой?") Применение навыка "Вдохновление" Базового * "Move!" ("Двигай!") * "Move it!" ("Шевелись!") Пикового * "Stand up!" ("Вставай!") * "You! Get back up and fight!" ("Ты! Быстро встал и в бой!") * "Get back up and fight, buddy!" ("Вставай и сражайся, приятель!") * "You can do it" ("Ты можешь сделать это!") * "Pain is just mental! Get back up!" ("Боли — нет, тебе только кажется! Вставай!") * "Get off your ass!" ("Отрывай свою жопу!") * "We need you buddy, get up!" ("Ты нам нужен, приятель, вставай!") * "Up buddy!" ("Встань, приятель!") * "Get back in the fight, buddy!" ("И снова в битву, друг!") Цитаты, связанные с определенным ограблением Рождение небес *''"Fucking awesome!" ("Это охуенно!")'' *''"Geronimo, motherfuckers!" ("Джеронимо, ублюдки!")'' *''"Yippee ki-yay motherfucker!" ("Йиппи ки-яй, урод!")'' Первый Всемирный Банк *''"Listen up! This is a robbery! We want to harm no one! We're after the bank's money, not yours! Your money is insured by the federal government! You're not gonna lose a dime! Think of your beloved ones! Don't try to be a hero. Just shut up, and stay down, and this will be over in no time!" ("Слушайте все! Это ограбление! Мы не хотим никому вреда! Мы пришли за деньгами банка, не вашими! Ваши деньги защищены правительством! Вы не потеряете ни цента! Подумайте о своих любимых! Не пытайтесь геройствовать. Заткнитесь и лежите на своих местах, и это закончится через малое количество времени!")'' Под прикрытием *''"Let it out, right fucking now!" ("Вытаскивайте его сейчас же!")'' *''"You're fucking pushing it!"'' *''"Don't try my patience!" ("Не испытывай мое терпение!")'' *''"I'm getting tired of this!" ("Я устал от этого!")'' *''"Answer!" ("Ответь!")'' *''"Speak up, fuck-face!" ("Говори, говно!")'' *''"What are you, a fucking hero?" ("Пытаешься быть героем?")'' *''"You fucking listening?" ("Ты меня вообще слушаешь?")'' *''"You got a fucking death wish?" ("Ты сдохнуть вздумал?")'' *''"Right now, motherfucker!" ("Сейчас же, ублюдок!")'' *''"You hear what I'm saying?" ("Ты слышишь что я говорю?")'' *''"Don't try to be a fucking hero!" ("Не пытайся быть героем!")'' *''"You wanna live until tomorrow?" ("Хочешь дожить до завтра?")'' *''"I got a bullet here with your name on it!" ("У меня есть пуля с твоим именем на ней!")'' *''"Get in the Chair!" ("Сядь на стул!")'' Убежище *to Hoxton "How's it going, Hox? Come on man... Don't give me that look, you can't still be upset we gave Houston your old mask. I honestly like your new one more, I swear." ("Как дела, Хокс? Ну брось... не смотри на меня так, ты же не можешь по-прежнему злиться на то, что мы отдали твою старую маску Хьюстону. Мне нравится твоя новая маска даже больше, клянусь.") *to Wolf "How ya' feelin' today Wolf? Explosive?" ("Как чувствуешь себя сегодня, Вулф? Взрывоопасно?") Категория:Цитаты Категория:Незавершенные статьи